The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing, and more particularly to utilizing a graphical user interface for navigating within a data structure.
Graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of user interface that allows a user to interact with an electronic device through manipulation of graphical icons and visual indicators. GUIs may be used in many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, gaming devices, and desktop computers. GUIs are intended to simplify an end user's interaction with a software program with common graphical icons referred to as widgets, thereby increasing the usability of an electronic device.